The Truth Behind The Legend
by Anne Sullivan
Summary: The history became legend, the heroes were forgotten over time. Learn the true story of Guinevere Leodegrance and Arthur Pendragon.
1. Prologue

**Hello, Merlin fandom! This is my first story about this show so please, be patient with me. Since I am still working on my One Tree Hill story, I will not continue this, until I have finished that one. I can only focus on one story per time, but I am obsessed with Merlin that this idea could not get out of my head, so I had to put this on paper.**

**In addition, I want to know if people are still interesting on Arthur and Guinevere stories, so leave me a review and tell me if you think I should continue this.**

**English is not my first language, if you find any typos or grammar mistakes, let me know. I do not have a beta, but I started and English course, I am just in the beginning but hopefully, as I write you will see some improvements.**

**With the exception of this prologue, you will know when I will update.**

**Merlin does not belong to me, if does, we would be waiting for season 9.**

**Each chapter is ****inspired**** by a song. Sometimes, the melody, sometimes the lyrics. I hope you enjoy my taste of music as well.**

* * *

_**Step outside by Secrets in Stereo**_

_**The air is getting thin**_  
_**It's hard to breathe**_  
_**I think I need**_  
_**To step out side**_  
_**We're both gonna lose**_  
_**We're both gonna win**_  
_**Tonight**_  
_**Cause it's time to say goodbye**_

You do not know me, and for now, I cannot tell you who I am, although, I have a feeling you will figure it out at some point. Just be aware that what I am about to tell you, it is true. This is not another legend, this is not just a love story, what you are about to find out is a secret that has been hiding for a very long time.

You might have heard about Arthur Pendragon and Guinevere Leodegrance been the king and queen of Camelot, however, did you know that Arthur Pendragon was actually a servant? No? That was what I thought!

Be patient with me, sometimes I tend to be a little confusing, but only because this story is really close to my heart.

I will start my narrative, telling you who was in fact, Guinevere Leodegrance. She is not who you think she was…

Guinevere Leodegrance was a princess, daughter of the king of Camelot Thomas and sister of the crown prince Elyan Leodegrance. Her mother died in her birth, which to her, explain why her father never loved her.

Guinevere was a princess, but not an ordinary one. She preferred swords and arrows, than feast and dance. She would rather use trousers than beautiful gowns. Most likely, you would find her in the training court with her brother and the knights, than in the castle doing frivolous stuff. Fine, doing what "normal princesses do". Morgana had mentioned that to Guinevere at least, a thousand times. Oh, right, Morgana! I almost forgot about her. She is Guinevere and Elyan's cousin, or leastways, is the official story; her father and mother died of the plague when she was just a little girl and her uncle had taken care of her since then.

Coming back to Gwen, she was not the normal, typical princess as I told you. She was selfless, humble, kind, extremely beautiful and a warrior. Yes, you did read right. She was the best archer Camelot had ever seen and in addition, she was incredibly skilled with a sword.

The lack of her father's attention, allowed Gwen some kind of freedom, as long as she was dressed in a beautiful gown, and behaved as a good little princess should every feast and every dinner. Thomas Leodegrance could not care less what his daughter did with most of her time and the princess had learned that lesson in a bad way…I promise I will tell you all about it, in a near future. It is not something easy to talk… it is not something easy to remember.

Guinevere was a princess without a mother, raised mostly by her mother's former maidservant Hunith and the court physician, Gaius. Hunith was an honest woman who loved Guinevere like a daughter. She also had a son, Merlin. He was a good boy and Guinevere best friend.

The princess had inherited her mother great nature, a prove of her heart was that after every lesson, she used to spend, not less than two hours, teaching Merlin, everything she had learned. Sometimes, Merlin complained, especially if the task involved foreign languages such as French and Spanish. You would often listen him saying, "Why do I have to learn this? I'm a servant!" Guinevere on the other hand, would look at him straight in the eye and reply, "No one can predict the future, Merlin. Knowledge is something we can never have enough."

Merlin would take a deep breath and nod, repeating everything she had said in the language they were studying. One of the princess dream was to open a school for the people. She even brought that subject up to discussion with her father, when she was not more than eight years… Let's just say that from that day Guinevere understood that if she wanted to make things better to Camelot, she would have to wait until her brother became king. Since we are talking about Elyan, I guess it is time for you to know a little about the prince heir. He was the pride and joy of the king; all love and affection Thomas still had, was directed to him. As well as, Morgana, but this is something I will tell you later.

The prince was not as compassionate as the princess was, but he too had a good heart and disapproved deeply his father's behavior towards his sister. Nevertheless, never did or said anything about it. To Guinevere, deep down, her brother too blamed her for their mother's death. She never came to know the truth behind her brother's action…That is something I regret daily, not telling Guinevere why her brother kept his distance, even when he allowed her to go into battles with him, she never came to know how much he loved her, how much he used to worry about her…

Are you still here with me? Good. I should stop my tale for today; I think I gave you many things to think about. If you are willing to learn what truly happened in Camelot, I hope to see you again, here, tomorrow.

* * *

**There you have it, what do you think? Good? Bad? Erase this trash for God's sake? Like I said in my author's note, I've been somewhat obsessed with Merlin, so to finish my One Tree Hill story, I had to publish this. As I mentioned as well, with the exception of this prologue, the teller of this story will tell you when there will be another chapter, so this way, you can prepare yourself.**

**I hope you liked it, and please leave a review with your thoughts, and tips. Constructive criticisms are always welcome**

**If you are one of my amazing readers from "The Real Comet" don't worry. I have been working on a chapter for that story too. I will update this week for sure.**

**For you from Merlin fandom, I hope to see you soon!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING**


	2. Arthur Pendragon

_Hello, Merlin Fans! Thank you so much for your reviews, Pms, favorites and follows. _

_Merlin does not belong to me, if that was the case we would be waiting for season 9. _

_English is not my first language, but now I do have an AMAZING BETA, Hornie Demon. Thank you so much for your help, dear. I really appreciate all you are doing for me. If you guys want to read great stories you should read hers. I'm not saying this because she is my beta, but because she is truly, an incredible writer. _

_I hope you like this chapter. _

* * *

**_Snow Patrol – Favorite Friend_**

**_You're my favourite friend_**

**_when I need you_**

**_and when I don't as well_**

**_Of course you miss me being around_**

Since you are here, I assume you want to know the truth. Good. The last time we spoke, I told you a little about our "characters", however I have not yet told you about Arthur. I know I said he was a servant, but I did not reveal much more. I decided that today, I will start with him, do not worry, when this narrative is finished, when there is nothing else to explain, I will give you proof that all I am saying is true.

The first thing you should know is that magic is real. There are sorcerers, magical creatures, witches... and more! Magic was responsible for the death of Arthur's mother, just not in the way that you think. Arthur's father – Uther Pendragon - did not make a deal with a witch so his wife, Ygraine could conceive. Arthur's was not actually born of magic. In fact, what happened was quite simple. A sorcerer attacked a village in Cenred's kingdom, Ealdor. The same village where Merlin was born. The sorcerer killed many people, among them was Ygraine. Arthur was barely four years old at the time, since then, Uther and Arthur had developed a deep hatred towards magic.

After the incident with Ygraine, Hunith decided that to continue living in Ealdor was dangerous to her son Merlin, since the boy was a warlock – someone born with magic. She decided to move herself and her son to Camelot.

I am sorry I am getting carried away. I promise the next time we talk I will tell you about Merlin.

Today we are here to talk about Arthur, the Once and future king of Camelot. I am sure you have heard this expression at least a couple of times and it is true. Arthur's journey to the throne on the other hand, was quite different what you may believe.

Uther Pendragon was never the king of Camelot, he was in fact, just a simple farmer in Ealdor and he did not change after his wife died. Uther raised his son with all the love and attention he could. Arthur grew up in the village; he did not know anything different, thus you could say he was a happy boy. He had his father, friends, and food on his table, and he could not have asked for more. Uther did his best, he taught Arthur how to write and read, but he wanted more for his son; more than he could provide. Uther did not want Arthur to spend his life raising fields and after a few letters to Hunith, he got Arthur a job; he would be a servant in the Castle of Camelot. Arthur was not happy about it, considering, he hated nobility, and he had a reason for that. The king of Essetir, Cenred, knew that Ealdor was going to be attacked by the sorcerer, and did nothing about it. Cenred had a reputation of not caring what happed to the small villages in his kindom.

I was just thinking how ironic all of this is. A boy who hated anything related to nobility became a king and history turned him into a boy born into royalty. I wish you could hear all things he used to say about nobles.

Arthur was fifteen when he switched Ealdor for Camelot, against his will - this should be clear. Although, it was the first time he was away from home, he was not scared. If you asked him he would never admit it, but he was somewhat excited: meeting new people, seeing, his old friend Merlin again, but most of all, seeing the knights. I will bet you are, wondering: "How can he be excited to see knights when he hates nobles?" Well simple, he dreamt about being a knight. However, he knew or he thought it was never going to happen, for two reasons: a) he would never fight for men like Thomas Leodegrance, Cenred and Odin. b) He was not a noble and in every kingdom, he had heard of, the knights were all of noble birth.

Nevertheless, if his master was at least decent maybe he could at least learn how to fight with a sword. I know it is hard to believe but Arthur had no idea how to fight before he arrived in Camelot. I am sure this is a shock for you.

After three and a half days of traveling on foot, Arthur found himself entering the gates of the kingdom he was destined to rule. He marveled at the beauty and greatness of Camelot. Thomas Leodegrance may be a tyrant but he had built an admirable and strong reign.

Arthur walked through the castle not sure where to go, his father had told him he should ask for Hunith but he was not quite sure whom to ask; that was the moment he heard someone scream his name.

"Arthur!" he saw a young boy run towards him, with black hair and blue eyes. He would recognize those large stuck out ears anywhere.

He waved to the boy "Merlin!"

They both hugged "You are finally here!" Merlin said with a big smile on his face. It had been two years since he visited Ealdor and to tell the truth he missed his friend.

"You really have not changed a bit." Arthur observed ruffling Merlin's hair.

"Neither have you!" He said taking Arthurs hands off his head, "Come on there are so many things I have to tell you, so many people you have to meet."

As Merlin was babbling Arthur smiled 'Yeah, he has not changed at all' he thought.

They walked together through the castle courtyard, Merlin greeting the guards along the way. When they were approaching Gaius' chambers, Arthur murmured:

"You are quite popular for a servant."

Merlin stared at him "That's because I am not."

Arthur stared at him confused "You are not what? Popular?"

"No, a servant!" he continued with a big smile "I am the court physician's assistant."

"What? Since when?" The last time they had exchanged letters Merlin was still Sir Leon's servant.

"A month." Merlin shrugged "Come on, there is a lot to tell you." Merlin pushed Arthur through the door when he spotted his mother talking to Gaius. "Look who I found!"

Hunith and Arthur exchanged hugs. She introduced Arthur and Gaius and the four of them sat at the table for a quick lunch.

"You must be hungry," Hunith said placing the plate in front of Arthur, while Gaius served him some tea.

As they ate, Hunith and Merlin inquired about Arthur's father and Ealdor. He told them about the village and how his father insisted that he moved to Camelot, which got Gaius and Merlin exchanging looks. Arthur did not think about it at the moment, but in the future, he would understand that Gaius and Merlin knew more than they shared at that time.

Merlin noticed his friend staring and changed the subject quickly "I have the greatest news," Merlin told him excited.

At this, Arthur stopped eating; he did not like the sound of that at all "What?"

"You are going to be manservant to Prince Elyan! Is that not great?"

Arthur almost chocked "You are joking?" when he saw, Hunith's face he continued, "You are not joking."

Hunith put a hand on his shoulder "Prince Elyan is a good man. Besides, you will have food and a room in the castle and you will receive twice as much pay as a common servant."

At the sound of the money Arthur smiled a little, if the payment was good he could send a good portion of it to his father.

"Also you will be like a celebrity in the kingdom. It is a great honor to serve the future king, not everyone has this privilege. Girls like that stuff." Merlin said laughing.

"I wonder, why I have been so blessed, then." He commented sarcastic and confused. Nobody knew him here, how had Hunith managed to find him this job?

Merlin smiled "Gwen gave us a hand."

"Who is…?" Arthur was about to ask who Gwen was when a knock on the door interrupted then.

"Come on in!" Gaius replied and one of the guards entered.

"Gaius, as soon as the prince's new servant arrives, the king requests his and your presence."

"He is already here, tell the king we will be there shortly." Gaius said and the guard left.

"Looks like someone is going to meet the king." Merlin said laughing at Arthur's face.

He sighed, "I can't wait."

The meeting with the king turned out better than Arthur imagined. Thomas only wanted to meet his son's new servant and personally explain to him his duties. Since Prince Elyan was on a quest to fight some bandits near one of the kingdom's borders, Arthur would have a few days to learn his tasks.

"Well, he didn't sound so bad" Arthur admitted to Merlin's surprise when he came back to Gaius' chambers.

Merlin made a face of disgust and disapproval "Say that to his daughter!"

Before Arthur could ask what Merlin meant, his friend screamed. "Oh my God, I forgot about Gwen! Come on Arthur we have to go to the training field."

Arthur did not say anything just let his friend drag him through the corridors of the castle, he had learned a long time ago that when Merlin was late, which it seemed to be the case, he did not think straight.

When they finally arrived on the training field Merlin sighed in relief, "We are just on time."

There Arthur saw whom he thought were two knights training in a sword fight. At first, the short man was losing, but after a second look, he realized that the short knight was faster and stronger and in seconds was beating the taller one. He watched them mesmerized. The knights seemed to really be going for it, without a care in the world that it was training and not a real fight. If their dedication was like that when the prince was not there, he could only imagine how hard the training should be in the future king's presence. Arthur watched the whole thing until the short knight manage to disarm his opponent; and it was a surprise to him when the winner took his helmet off and revealed itself a woman.

Arthur's mouth almost dropped on the floor "I didn't know women could be knights!" he exclaimed perplexed staring at Merlin, searching for an answer.

Merlin shrugged "They can't. That's Guinevere Leodegrance, Princess of Camelot."

"How is she…?" For the third time that day, Arthur was interrupted, this time by the princess who was arguing with the defeated knight.

"Why did you let me win?" she asked throwing her sword on the ground.

"I didn't, my lady. Congratulation on your victory" Was his response, before the knight bowed and left the field.

She sighed and turned around, when she saw Merlin she gave him a beautiful smile and Arthur thought he had never seen a more stunning woman in his life.

"So your friend finally arrived," she said still smiling. When Arthur saw Merlin bowing, he did the same. "Welcome to Camelot, Arthur. I hope you will be happy here." She continued.

"Thank you, my lady." Arthur replied without taking his eyes off her.

"Have you met father yet?" She asked making a sign for them start walking and go back to the castle.

"Yes, my lady. He informed me of my duties."

"My brother is a good man, you will like him."

Arthur did not know how to respond so he just nodded. Everything was new to him; he was lost in his thoughts when he heard Guinevere and Merlin laughing.

"Arthur, are women not allowed to fight, in Ealdor either?" Oh, right! Merlin was probably making fun of his surprise at seeing a woman fighting.

"If I'll be honest, you highness, I never thought a woman could fight."

Gwen laughed, "Well, this is because you never met a woman like me."

Arthur laughed too "Certainly not" he agreed.

"If you two excuse me I need to get ready for dinner. Merlin do not think I forgot about our lessons. See you after dinner in Gaius' chambers. "

Merlin sighed "Yes, my lady."

With that, Guinevere left the two of them, passing by Morgana.

"I hope you are going to take a bath before dinner, you stink." Morgana said to her cousin loud enough, for Arthur and Merlin to hear.

"Yes, father!" Gwen replied rolling her eyes.

"So, this is Elyan's new servant?" Morgana asked looking Arthur from head to toe. "You need to get better clothes for him; Elyan will be king and he cannot be seen with a servant who looks like a beggar." Without letting any of them reply, she continued her walk with her maid Kara, right behind her.

Before I continue the story, I think I should clarify one thing. Kara in reality was not a druid girl who attempted to kill King Arthur, nor the love of Mordred, she was as I told you, Lady Morgana's maid. I mean Princess Morgana's maid. I wonder how Kara turned out to be the key for Mordred's betrayal... Anyhow, shall I continue our tale? Sorry but not today.

I know nothing interesting is happening for now, just remember we are only in the beginning. Be ready for the tears, because unfortunately, Guinevere's life was full of them.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this chapter. I know things are really slow for now, but I promise in the next chapter things will get more...interesting. If you have any doubts, questions or just want to say how my story sucks, please leave a review or Pms me. I'm really looking forward to know your opinion. _

I hope you all have an amazing week.


	3. Merlin

_Hello, Merlin Fans! (I'm the only one who listen Bradley's voice in my head when I say this?)_

_Thank you so much for your reviews, Pms, favorites and follows._

_Merlin does not belong to me, if that was the case we would be waiting for season 9._

_English is not my first language, but now I do have an AMAZING BETA, Hornie Demon. Thank you so much for your help, dear. I really appreciate all you are doing for me. If you guys want to read great stories you should read hers. I'm not saying this because she is my beta, but because she is truly, an incredible writer._

_I __hope you like._

* * *

**_Under Control by Cary Brothers_**

**_Lost a night again_**

**_This path is taking its toll_**

**_All your worry spent_**

**_In broken glass on the floor_**

I cannot even say how much your continued interest means to me. As I promised, today we are talking about Merlin: Guinevere and Arthur's best friend. There are many words I could use to describe Merlin, and yet I do not think they would do him justice. However, I think it is my duty to try: Kind, loyal, humble, smart, brave…Some would even say lovely, stubborn and clumsy.

My opinion? He is a mix of all these things and more. It is because of him, I am here today. It is because of him that…I am sorry. I promise from now on, I will try to control my emotions.

Should I start from the very beginning? As I said to you, days ago, Merlin was born in a small village called Ealdor in Essetir, Cenred's kingdom. Like Arthur and Gwen, he grew up with only one of his parents; he lost his father, Balinor; whereas Arthur and Gwen lost their mothers.

Balinor was a warlock, just like Merlin. Unlike the stories you may have heard, Balinor married Hunith. They had three incredible years together, until his tragic death; he was a victim of the plague. Well, that was the story Merlin's mother told him. The truth is darker than you can imagine and even more painful, not only for Merlin but also for Guinevere and Arthur.

You must be curious, but I cannot tell you, at least, not everything. Just that Thomas Leodegrance had something to do with it. Remember something… I am NOT saying he killed Balinor.

Merlin was one year old when his father died and three years later, he left Ealdor with his mother. Hunith had no one to help her; her husband was dead and her friend - Ygraine - was killed. Merlin needed someone to guide him, teach him. Hunith could not think of a better person than her husband's uncle, Gaius.

It is important to say that when Hunith moved to Camelot, the king had already forbidden magic. Known Sorcerers were burned at the stake, or had their heads cut off. It does not make sense, does it? Why, to protect her son, Hunith would run away to a place where her son would be killed if someone found out about his secret? It took me a while to understand the logic of all it, but now that I know the whole story, I can see it was the best decision.

It was not always easy, especially when Merlin was a child. Nevertheless, with Gaius's help, Hunith managed to keep her son's secret safe. For the most part, Merlin grew up as a "normal" child. He understood he could not use magic in front other people - aside from his mother and uncle – that does not mean he did not get himself in difficult situations. Like when he was ten years old and turned pink all Elyan's clothes… Let's just say it was a miracle he did not lose his head. What Merlin did not know was that he had kind of a guardian angel looking after him. Someone other than his mother and uncle.

Even before he was able to talk, Merlin knew he was different. However, it was not until his seventh birthday, that he started to understand who he was and how to handle it.

You must be thinking, 'he was too young at age of seven!' For our world – nowadays - it is true, but centuries behind, things were quite distinctive.

As I was saying, at the age of seven Merlin started to learn who he was, and who he was destined to be. For that, he had a special help, one of the three last dragons alive: The Grate Dragon, Kilgharrah. I know this is a big surprise, right? From what you learned, Kilgharrah was the last dragon to survive, but in reality, that was not what happened.

The legends say that Balinor helped the king of Camelot to capture the last dragon, but as I said, back then, there were two more dragons out there. So no, Kilgharrah was not imprisoned with the help of Merlin's father. There was another Dragon Lord in Camelot, he was one of the most trustworthy confidants of Thomas Leodegrance; I think he was even his best friend. I do not know his name; however, I know that after Kilgharrah was captured, he vanished. Some people say he died, others say Thomas banished him. The truth? I never knew.

You have to know something, despite all Thomas' personal reasons, which you will learn in a few weeks, Camelot was on a verge of collapse. Suffering several magic attacks. The three last dragons, almost destroyed the kingdom and hundreds of people died. The banning of magic was not only King Thomas's wish; it was an outcry of the people.

Do not get me wrong! He was far from perfect, he was a tyrant, and in my opinion a monster. Anyhow, I do not think any king would still allow magic. Nevertheless, he could have done things differently. He indeed brought Camelot some kind of peace, built a strong kingdom, but the price was too high. Thomas killed children, the elderly, sorcerers that only used magic to heal. Again, hundreds of people died, was it any different from the magic attacks? The people started fearing magic less and fearing their king more.

That was the scenario Hunith and Merlin found when they arrived in Camelot, and although, things were not exactly easy, the difficult time helped Merlin to become what the lore says: The greatest warlock to ever live.

You must be wondering: 'if Thomas captured Kilgharrah, what happened to the other two dragons?'. To answer this question I have to go back to the day, Merlin met Kilgharrah for the first time.

The day Merlin reached seven years old, something changed on him. He started to hear a voice on his head: summoning him. You have to understand, he knew he was different, but hearing voices? It took everything to a completely new level. He was frightened, terrified actually.

He hid this from his mother for weeks until one day he lost control and almost lit his chamber on fire. He had no other option than to tell the truth.

Gaius was the one who took him to see the great dragon. The creature was captive in a deep cave under the castle of Camelot, bound by a magical chain. The spell was so powerful, that only someone from the royal family could break it.

Try to imagine a little Merlin coming face to face with a sixty feet tall dragon, which can speak. He was petrified at first, hid himself behind Gaius and even screamed a little! In the end, Merlin did have an interesting conversation with the dragon.

"How small you are for such a great destiny" Were the first words the dragon spoke to Merlin. Words enough to make him stop hiding behind his uncle, and get the courage to speak to the creature.

"What do you mean?" He asked still a little scared.

"Your gift, little boy. It was given to you for a reason." The great dragon continued, "You are destined to do great things. However, the path you have to tread will not be effortless."

At the last word, Merlin shook Gaius hand "What is effortless, uncle?"

Gaius took a deep breath, speaking for the first time "He means it will not be easy." Gaius stared to the dragon, "Why were you calling for him. He is just a boy!"

Kilgharrah laughed, "It's time for the boy to learn a few things about his fate. Do not be afraid young warlock, this is the first from many encounters we will have over the years."

The dragon did not tell Merlin at that time, that Arthur was the once and future king. This information only came to his knowledge years later. To Merlin, Elyan was the one destined to unite the land of Albion.

"The boy needs guidance, Gaius." The dragon said in a serious tone. "His friendship with Guinevere will also have a great impact on his future. Hunith cannot forbid that."

It was a warning, Gaius knew. The truth was since Merlin arrived in Camelot; Guinevere and Merlin had been attached to each other. Hunith feared that friendship, considering that Guinevere was the king's daughter, so she had forbidden Merlin to be friends with Gwen. Thankfully, the dragon changed that.

"One day, Merlin. My kind and I will be free along with magic," The dragon explained.

"I will not have to hide?" Merlin enquired. All he wanted, even at such a young age, was to be himself.

Kilgharrah laughed, "None of us will have to, Merlin! None of us." After that, the dragon flew off.

Merlin and his uncle left the caves and went back to Gaius' chambers. There, they told Hunith everything. Merlin was happy, thrilled even. Not only he learned that there was a reason for his gift, and that in the future he would be able to be himself, but also he could continue his friendship with Gwen. He only had one doubt.

"Mother, the dragon said that one day His kind would be free. But he is the only dragon, right?"

Gaius sighed, thinking how much he should tell to his little nephew "There are two more dragons, somewhere, Merlin. They do not have the permission to attack Camelot anymore. I do not know why, but Thomas chose Kilgharrah to be locked in the caves and let the others go."

Well, Gaius did not lie to Merlin; he just kept a few things to himself. I will tell you two things beforehand: First, the dragon let itself be captured and second well, you already know, but I guess you let that pass by you. Arthur's last name is Pendragon. Do you really think it is just a coincidence?

If I remember correctly, I finished my narrative last time, with the first encounter between Arthur and Morgana.

"So, this is Elyan's new servant?" Morgana asked looking Arthur from head to toe. "You need to get better clothes for him; Elyan will be king, he cannot be seen with a servant that looks like a beggar." Without letting any of them reply, she continued her walk with her maid Kara right behind her.

As Arthur and Merlin watched Morgana walk far away from them, Arthur gave her a scornful look "She is one the reasons why I hate nobility. They are so full of themselves." Arthur said and looked at Merlin who was watching Morgana with a thoughtful look.

"Merlin? Merlin?" Arthur's voice broke through Merlin's trance like state.

"What? Sorry. I was just thinking about Morgana" He huffed "No matter how nice she seems, be careful."

"Nice?" Arthur laughed contemptuously "Do not worry. I do not think that is going to be a problem." He continued. He was going to tease Merlin that he was in love with Morgana but decided not to. Something in Merlin's eyes, told him, his friend did not trust Morgana, and if something Arthur had learned about Merlin it was to trust his opinions.

Answering your questions, at that point the dragon had already told Merlin that Morgana would be an enemy. That was the reason Merlin did not trust her completely. However, Merlin did not know that Morgana had magic and dark secrets that she carried since birth.

"Come on!" Merlin said, "I have a lot of things to teach you. Prince Elyan should be coming back next week and you have to be ready." The serious tone on Merlin's voice did not go unnoticed by Arthur- The future king of Camelot (Is it ok if I start calling him that?) - made a mental note to press his friend to talk about Princess Morgana later.

As they went back to the Gaius's chambers Arthur asked, "Why did you drag me through the halls anyway?"

Merlin shrugged "Gwen wanted to meet you."

Arthur stopped abruptly "Why is that?" he asked confused.

Merlin gave him a mischievous smirk "You can ask her yourself!"

Merlin spent the rest of the day showing Arthur the castle and his quarters. Even Arthur had to agree this bed in Camelot was much more comfortable than the hard ground he was used to sleeping on back home. Things had not been as bad as he thought they were going to be. Thomas and Guinevere had been nicer than any noble he had met. Of course, it was only his first day.

Over the next couple of days, Merlin taught Arthur everything he needed to know to be Elyan's new servant.

"I know it seems like a lot of work" Merlin started to speak just to be interrupted by Arthur.

"Because it is!" So far, Arthur not only had to wake up the prince and bring him his breakfast but, repair his shield after tournaments or battles, sharpen his sword, polish his chain mail, wash his clothes and clean his boots; if that was not enough, Arthur just learned he would practically be a workhorse. He would have to carry all the supplies Elyan would need when he went on a hunt or worse, when the prince was in combat. That only meant that Arthur was going to the battlefield.

Merlin had a goofy look "Fine. It is a lot of work, but as my mother said, the payment is great! Also, you will have the opportunity to learn to sword fight, and I know that is something you've always wanted to do."

At that Arthur stopped. They were on their way to the armoury where Merlin was going to teach him how to put the armour on the prince.

"What in God's name are you talking about?" Arthur was shocked to say the least, yes, he had a little hope, that maybe his master would let him do that, but he was not stupid. He was in Camelot to be a servant, nothing more.

Merlin was smiling "Well, I was talking to Gwen and she gave me the good news." Merlin shrugged "Apparently Elyan is tired of servants that cannot at least, hold a sword."

Arthur smiled; maybe just maybe coming to Camelot was not going to be so bad after all.

"So, you've got voiders on the arms" Merlin was explaining to Arthur how to put the armour on "The hauberk goes over the chest."

Merlin gave Arthur the helmet, "Gwen was right!"

Arthur put the helmet on his head "About what?"

The Sorcerer chuckled "You do look like a warrior." For Arthur's luck, the helmet hid his embarrassed face. Merlin did not need to look at Arthur to know his friend was blushing.

"I see you two are having fun!" Gwen laughed as she entered the armoury.

"Your highness!" Arthur said dropping a sword on the ground. He took off his helmet and bent to the princess.

Guinevere sighed she hated those things. Was it too much to ask to be treated like anybody else? "Sorry if I scared you, Arthur. I just came here to get my sword." The same sword Arthur had dropped. "By the way you do not need to call me my lady, your highness or any of those things. You are Merlin's friend; you can call me Guinevere or Gwen."

"I shouldn't, my lady. It's not my place." Arthur replied, "I'm sure Prince Elyan or the king would not approve."

Merlin nodded "You know he is right, Gwen." The warlock said agreeing with his friend. "But when we are alone, there is nothing stopping that." He finished with a silly grin on his face.

If eyes could kill… I am sure Merlin would be dead from the look Arthur was giving him. It is not that Arthur did not like the princess, quite the opposite. She had been so gentle and so kind to him since he arrived in Camelot, that he was afraid where his feelings could take him.

Merlin sensing his friend's discomfort changed the subject. "Are you going to train again?" he asked a little surprised to Gwen. The question was foolish since she was wearing her chain mail, but she had already been training in the morning. Merlin was sure she had some typical princess duties to attend to.

Gwen smiled; the kind of smile that took Arthur's breath away, "I'm not going to be able to participate in the tournament next year, if I don't train as much as I can, right?"

Merlin paled "I thought we have decided that you are NOT going to do that!" He was perplexed, there was no way her father or brother would allow her to do something like that. Moreover, her idea to disguise herself as a knight was terrible.

"And I thought we had an agreement you would help me pass as a knight." She chuckled

Merlin scowled "This is not going to end well!"

"Relax Merlin, we have almost a year. I promise you everything is going to be alright."

Arthur was staring at their interaction intrigued. The whole relationship between them was odd to say the least. All the nobles he had met treated people from lower classes with disdain, except Guinevere. She treated them as if they were one of her own.

Before Merlin could say anything, a young maid with brown hair came screaming to the armoury. "Gwen! Gwen!"

Guinevere turned around to face her servant and friend Sefa, "What's going on?"

The girl put her hand on her knees gasping for air "That Little boy you helped in the lower town. Your father is going to execute him."

Guinevere did not think before she ran towards the castle. She did not even listen when Merlin screamed, "You have to change clothes first!"

Merlin looked around thinking of all the possible ramifications of the princess's actions while Arthur was confused about the whole thing.

"Why does she have to change clothes? Do you not think, considering the situation, that clothes are the least of the problems?"

Merlin sighed, "The last time she went to talk to her father in chainmail, he put her in the dungeons for two days. Come on, we have to go get Gaius. It's just our luck Elyan is away."

I know what you are thinking, why did Merlin not go after her as soon as she left? You have to understand he was fourteen at that time. He was still developing his magic, still learning to control it; more than that, he was thinking of ways not only to save his friend but the little boy whose life was in danger.

They were all out of luck that day, not only was the prince out of town, but Gaius who was the only person that could put some sense into Thomas's head, was attending a patient in the neighbouring village.

Knowing the castle very well, Merlin managed to enter the throne room; his worst fear had come true. The right corner of Guinevere's mouth was bleeding; Thomas had hit her.

"He is just a boy, Father!" Guinevere was begging for the child's life "He did not mean any harm."

"The trial has already been given, and you will learn your place. You are a shame to this kingdom and you are a shame to me. Guards, take her to the dungeons! "

Most people, noble or not loved the princess and to see what her own father was doing to her, it was unbearable.

Merlin closed his eyes (trying to temper his anger) when the guards carried his friend out of the room. He feared he would lose control and set something on fire. That was not the first time Thomas had hit his daughter and sadly it would not be the last one.

The young warlock had tears in his eyes; no one should go through something like that, much less someone as loving and caring as Guinevere. It was in moments like these, that Merlin used to question everything Kilgharrah ever said; what was the point in have magic if he could not protect someone so dear to him?

He pushed a shocked Arthur out of the room, muttering, "We have work to do" as he dragged Arthur to Gaius' chambers.

I am sorry to end my narrative here, however I hope you can understand that what Guinevere went through is not easy for me to talk about. I promise I will come back sooner than you expect.

* * *

_Once again, Thank you so much:_

_Angelina1989, PeaceAngel2025, HoRnIe DeMoN, Fer Martins and dear Guest, who I don't know the name. Also, thank you little ghosts, I know you are there so why not come out and say what you think about this story?_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
